harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipping
Shipping is a fandom term for the romantic pairing of two or more fictional characters. Shipping can occur either between characters canonically romantically involved or whose involvement has only been speculated, or in some cases fabricated, by fans. Shipping is a popular part of the ''Harry Potter'' fandom and has flourished both during and after completion of the book series. Alternate ships acknowledged by official sources Harry/Hermione During the writing of the Harry Potter books, there was a major debate among fans as to whether Hermione Granger would end up with Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley and similarly whether Harry would end up with Hermione or Ginny Weasley. Though Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows would confirm their preferences (Harry for Ginny, Hermione for Ron), commentary from J. K. Rowling and other official sources on a Harry/Hermione pairing have been common. As early as a 1999 interview with NPR Radio, Rowling answered a question asking if Harry and Hermione "have a date" in the negative, noting that they are platonic friends.Transcript of National Press Club author's luncheon, NPR Radio, October 20, 1999 In a 2005 interview with Melissa Anelli of The Leaky Cauldron and Emerson Spartz of MuggleNet, Rowling, while not going so far as to agree with Spartz calling Harry/Hermione shippers "delusional", did note that she felt Ron ending up with Hermione should have been obvious from . However, in a 2014 interview with Emma Watson for Wonderland Magazine, Rowling noted that the Hermione/Ron relationship was a "form of wish fulfillment" and a result of clinging to the plot she had originally written. She noted that Harry/Hermione would be a better fit in some ways and pointed to their scenes alone in the tent in Deathly Hallows as being romantically charged. She did conclude, however, that Ron and Hermione would be fine after the wizarding equivalent of marriage counselling."J.K. Rowling Author and Philanthropist" - Wonderland Magazine When writing the script for , Steve Kloves also noted how romantically charged the Harry/Hermione moments were. This may be the reason behind some of the added scenes in the film, such as Harry and Hermione sharing a dance. Neville/Luna According to J. K. Rowling, Neville Longbottom would go on to marry Hannah Abbott,"J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More" from The Leaky Cauldron and Luna Lovegood would marry Rolf Scamander.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury webchat with J.K. Rowling However, in , Neville is depicted as being in love with Luna, with Luna potentially reciprocating these feelings. Both Matthew LewisAudio: Harry Potter cast & crew at Deathly Hallows: Part 2 NYC press conference - SnitchSeeker and Evanna LynchEvanna Lynch Explains Exactly Why Luna and Neville Definitely Broke Up - Seventeen have stated that they consider this a brief relationship before they get together with their canon partners. When asked about the possibility of a Neville/Luna romance prior to the 2005 release of , Rowling stated on her official site that while she thought the pair "shared a certain isolation within Hogwarts," she did not see this as being a strong enough basis for true love to grow. - F.A.Q. questions (archived here via the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine) She said that it could potentially lead to friendship, but that Neville would "always find Luna’s wilder flights of fancy alarming." Other During the "An Evening with Harry, Carrie, and Garp" interview, Rowling noted that she has seen "very weird couplings" discussed on the Internet, agreeing with the crowd's suggestion of Harry/Voldemort as an example.An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp See also *The Harry Potter fandom section of the Wikipedia article on shipping Notes and references Category:Fandom